Lothoran, Lookout MW
Lothoran is a Fleet officer of Notoriously Mindless and Member of the flag Notorious on Sage Ocean. He likes to play poker and hopes to someday get a familiar. He is currently Mysterious Way's Lookout, when hes in a good mood... But when hes in a bad mood, Look Out! 'Biography' (Lothoran I)'' - Deceased'' Lothoran first started his piratey life back in the summer of 2004, there he joined his first crew who's name he forgets. He stayed with this crew for a good 3 weeks until he decided to become an independant pirate. This lasted for 2 months until Lothoran finally decided to create a crew and flag. Thus "Bringers of Carnage" were born, Lothoran immediately started to recruit members to his crew and reached around 40 when he decided he needed to create a flag, "The Marauders of Sage". Lothoran, as Monarch of the flag realised he needed some royalty to help him control the flag. So, scouting Sage, Lothoran recruited two members each of high standing in the ocean and with respected names. Lothoran had now acquired a fleet of around 70 ships. However, he became to trusting towards his royalty and this ended in his account being hacked. Lothoran, left with nothing, decided to merge the crew and deleted his account... (Lothoran II) Then, in early 2007 Lothoran decided to be reborn into Puzzle Pirates and thus created the new and improved (if somewhat less trusting) Lothoran. From here he moved from crew to crew, never happy with how they were run or how inactive they were, until he joined the famous crew "The Drunken Sailors" which was at that time run by Bighop. From then on Lothoran would train his skills and amassed a wealth of around 300,000 poe. He had also made a true friend in the form of his fellow Senior Officer Shiri. However as time progressed Real life over encumbered Bighop and he became inactive, so it was time to vote on a new captain, which turned out to be Ladyisis. She was a good captain, however she also became inactive after a while. This was when Lothoran, decided to change to Malachite Ocean with his friend Shiri. This crew was also inactive and, not wanting to leave the crew without shiri, Lothoran became inactive for quite some time. When he started to play again he found out that Shiri had joined a new crew on Sage and, with a new lease on life, changed back to Sage ocean. He remembered the name of the crew he had been told, so he stalked around and asked questions until he was pointed in the direction of captain Hiba. From there he asked her if he could join the crew and was accepted, thus he was made officer in the crew "Mysterious Ways" and a member of the flag "Notorious". Since becoming part of this crew he has made many new friends and finally found a crew which he enjoys being a part of and is very active. Lothoran now spends his time losing all his money on poker... Whilst Mindless wins it all! 'Wealth/Belongings' Properties/Real estate *One Cabin on Admiral (CaddyShack) *One Cottage on Admiral (King Kottage) Ships/Vessels *One Sloop (Short Hammerhead) Pets/Familiars *One Rat (Fido) Stalls/Shoppes *One IM stall (Isle of Kent) - Closed down. 'Personal' Hobbies: In his spare time Lothoran likes to do a number of things, these include... *Pokering away his wealth, *Annoying Aleatha, *Designing things, *Training his stats, *Eating cookies (Rum flavoured). Likes: Lothoran likes many things, these are just a few of them... *Gunning, *His Crew and flag, *Annoying Aleatha, *Rum Flavoured cookies, *Crew and flag events. Dislikes: Lothoran also dislikes many things, these are... *Losing at poker, *Inactive crews, *Bad jokes, *Not annoying Aleatha *The cookie monster. Aspirations: Lothoran has many aspirations and dreams... *Buy or win a familiar, *Become SO in the crew, *Become Royalty/Titled in the flag, *Own a fleet of around 100 ships, *Buy a BIG house, *Annoy Aleatha for a year non-stop, *Build "Lothoran's Cookie Factory", *Beat Mindless at Poker. "Aim for the moon, and even if you miss you'll land amongst the stars..." - Loth 'Achievements' *Defeated BK (Gretchen Goldfang) on December 23rd 2008, *Bought his First ship - The Short Hammerhead, *Became captain and monarch of his own crew and flag, *Became SO of "The Drunken Sailors" *Became a member of "Mysterious Ways" and "Notorious" and recieved the rank of Officer, *Recieved at least broad experience in all duty puzzles (except rumble). *Became a member of "Notoriously Mindless" ''and recieved the rank of Fleet Officer. 'The not so distant future... *'''Lothoran''' '''hopes to achieve a higher ranking in his crew and flag. *He also expects to finally get a broad in rumble after so long. *His probably cause of death will be Aleatha, *Loth hopes to become a bigger part of the crew and have a more important role within. Category:Officers Category:Officers